Repairs
by Naruyaoifan1
Summary: Harry has been pushed to the breaking point, and has taken a depressed spiral after the DoM incident. Only one person can really repair Harry... I'm sorry about the summary but I'm not that good at them.


**Hi guys! I don't own Naruto or any HP characters! Pleeaase review this story and tell me if you liked it!**

The train wheeshed and stopped at Hogsmeade. Harry slowly got out, not bothering to grab his trunk. He looked around and saw all the other people, happily talking without a care in the world.

Harry sighed and continued to the coaches, giving a 'hello' to Hagrid, and clambering in.

The only people who got in after him was Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, pretty much his only friends after the DoM incident.

Ron and Hermione had deemed him too dangerous, and he wasn't close enough to really talk on a personal level with Neville yet.

Luna and Ginny both comforted him, but kept a respectable distance. Thankfully Ginny's crush on the boy-who-lived died instantly when she saw the real Harry, who was alone, scared and hurt.

Well at least someone was healing him, someone unfortunately that can't go to the magical school. Ginny and Luna both met this someone and they couldn't agree more that they needed each other. The only bad part was that the someone could not go to Hogwarts.

But instead the two girls would try their damnedest to at least make him smile, although some of the more silly ideas managed to crack the tiniest of ones, but they knew that the someone who held the key to Harry's heart could make him smile.

The months went bye quickly, with a surprising negativity of any Dark Lord or Life Threatening situations, something Harry was immensely glad for.

Harry had even managed to become good friend's with Neville, who had learned of that special someone and had given him his kindest smile, and ask to be the best man, causing Harry to blush and stammer a bit before switching, (and not doing a very good job of it either) the subject to Herbology.

But unfortunately the peace wouldn't last, because near the end of the year tragedy struck.

The battle of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore's death, that along with most of the crap Harry went though in his life nearly turned him on breaking point.

It was one day, that a gentle tap on the shoulder started it. "Harry?" Harry turned around. Ginny was standing there. "There's someone outside who needs to see you."

Harry frowned. "I don't want to see reporters." Ginny grinned, the first smile in weeks. "It's not a reporter Harry, just come outside with me."

Curious, Harry followed the small red head out, and he gasped, complete with a hand over his mouth.

"Fancy to see me huh Harry?"

Harry ran at speeds of a Firebolt and crashed into the other person. "Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki laughed and squeezed Harry into a hug, swinging him around and kissing him gently on the top of the head. "It was tricky but I made it."

Harry was staring up at the blonde in awe. "W-why are you here?! H-how?!" Naruto smiled. "Well after I heard what had happened, I rushed as quickly as I could." Harry nodded, and buried his face in the ninja's chest.

Naruto gently held him and stroked his back, he leaned down a little and whispered in Harry's ear. "It's alright love, I'm gonna stay as long as you want." Harry nodded, then turned to Ginny. "You knew he was out here?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure did Harry. I knew you'd like the surprise." Harry released his lover and walked over to Ginny, hugging her. "Thank you for being there..." Ginny smiled. "I wouldn't abandon you in a time of need. What kind of little sister would I be?"

Harry chuckled and went back to the blonde, who once again wrapped him in his arms. "So you gonna give me the tour?" Harry laughed and pecked Naruto's cheek. "Sure thing love, but since SOMEONE'' Ginny looked innocent. "Pulled me away from Breakfast I want to eat first."

Naruto gave a brilliant smile. "Perfect! I'm starved too! I hope they have Ramen."

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "Uh Naruto, love...they don't have ramen..."

"WHAT!?"


End file.
